


“Doesn’t He Scare You?” | Sesshomaru x Reader

by chubbyreaderchan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyreaderchan/pseuds/chubbyreaderchan
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Reader, Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader, sesshomaru x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	“Doesn’t He Scare You?” | Sesshomaru x Reader

“Doesn’t he scare you?” The small fox demon asked as he watched (Y/n) finish cooking some fish for him. 

On occasion, once (Y/n) came back from the modern world she would spend time with Inuyasha’s group just until she met back up with her mate. It wasn’t entirely common since the demon lord often spend time not far from the well waiting for her but there have been times where he simply could not be there for her.  


It may not have been expected if anyone knew Sesshomaru and Inuyasha’s relationship but he trusted him just enough to keep his human woman safe until they run into each other once more. It was also nice for (Y/n) especially since she was friends with Kagome and held no ill feelings towards them. 

(Y/n) looked up at Shippo who was just innocently curious. How could anyone not be afraid of Sesshomaru… of course unless you are Inuyasha or just plain stupid. 

“Ah…” She said thoughtfully, now having the attention of the entire group but again minus Inuyasha who couldn’t care less. “Well, I have no reason to be afraid…” (Y/n) shrugged handing the well grilled fish to the fox demon. He ate it happily as he listened to the human girl. “In fact, I feel very safe around him.” Her cheeks felt warm but she wasn’t sure if it was a blush or the fire against her skin.   


Inuyasha scoffed. “You should be afraid, idiot. He could and would kill you in a second.” He huffed out a soft ‘baka’ before turning to grab the next set of fish that were freshly cooked. “Well, of course he can but I trust him and I respect him… I understand that he could crush me like a bug…” She paused. “Like a wild animal. I understand that a wild animal can hurt me but I also understand that if I respect them in the way they need I’ll be okay.” She spoke thoughtfully. 

Shippo nodded slightly. 

“Are you comparing me to a wild animal?” Sesshomaru’s voice was calm and make (Y/n) jump at his sudden appearance. She glanced at Inuyasha who was clearly busy arguing with Kagome about his rudeness to even seem to acknowledge Sesshomaru’s arrival. He had to have smell him? She sighed, what a jerk.   


(Y/n) stood up a shy smile on her face at the man before her. “I suppose but I don’t mean it in a bad way…” She looked down and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed at him slightly. He was teasing her. 

“Come.” He said coolly. “Rin is waiting for your special treats.”   


“Good-bye all.” She smiled waving towards the group before being lead off to her own little family once more.  



End file.
